


Четвертый год

by Knizhnik



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Персиваль Грейвз уверен: если ты учился на аврора, то не имеешь права оставаться в стороне, даже если война идет не на твоем континенте.





	Четвертый год

**Author's Note:**

> все постоянно курят. Неграфичная война, еще менее графичный омегаверс, броманс с привилегиями.

Винтовка длинная и громоздкая, неуклюжая и с непривычки тяжелая — если сравнивать ее с палочкой. 

У немагов столько разных инструментов для всего на свете. Для освещения, для боя, для лечения — универсальной палочки у них нет, и все нужно делать руками.

— Привыкнете, — успокаивающе произносит Роберт. — Помните, маглы тоже не с винтовкой в руках родились. Даже в британской армии теперь много новобранцев. Вы не будете выделяться.

— Поверю на слово. — Персиваль закидывает ремень на плечо. Сбрасывает, закидывает снова.

Краткий общий курс, как притворяться немагами-англичанами, им провели уже в Британии. Мужчин обучал Роберт — тощий, высокий, неунывающий и обладающий способностью рассказывать о заваленных трупами полях бодро и звонко, как увлеченный преподаватель читает любимую лекцию. Женщин увела с собой хрупкая с виду мисс Вуд — у немагов женщины не воевали, и, чтобы не нарушить Статут, волшебниц собирались направить в отделения связи и Красного креста. 

У Флоры, например, было свое мнение по этому поводу. Длинное и сплошь нецензурное.

— Портключи сработают через минуту. Вы четверо, этот ваш. 

Их группе достается неприметная пустая бутылка, соседней — обломанный остов веника.

Пора отправляться во Францию.

***

Холодное французское утро встречает их в бараках. Майор роты — сквиб и знает о том, что у него целое отделение магов. Остальные не в курсе. Немажеские документы подделаны, пополнение ни у кого не вызывает вопросов, на форме правильные нашивки.

Вот только форма… 

Сероспинная рубашка, штаны, обувь выглядят почти привычно, но, взяв в руки обмотки, Персиваль сомневается. Выглядит просто, но как, дракл подбери, они не разматываются снизу? 

В помещении отделения все свои, но так будет не всегда, и пора бы уже научиться справляться с этим без магии. 

— Помочь? 

Персиваль поднимает глаза. Над ним возвышается Скамандер.

— Я так растерянно выгляжу?

— Очень. — Скамандер фыркает и быстро опускается на колени. — Дай сюда, объясню. Вот здесь прижимаешь край, и сверху следующим витком, затягивая, потом вверх… 

Он действует сноровисто и ловко, и Персиваль не возражает. Хотя это то ли слишком по-родительски, то ли наоборот — чересчур интимно.

— Здесь обматываешь шнурок под коленом, раза три. И вот такой узел. Все, готово. Давай вторую сам.

— У тебя хорошо получается делать это на других, — замечает Персиваль, прилаживая обмотку. Никто вроде на них не смотрит, все заняты своими сборами. 

— Я бинтовал гиппогрифов. У тебя ни когтей, ни копыт. Легкотня. — Скамандер одобрительно кивает и встает. — Ну вот, я же говорил — несложно.

***

— Представь, что у тебя есть палочка. Ненадолго, на секунду, этого хватит. Сложи руки, чтобы не увидели, — Персиваль следит, как Скамандер повторяет движение, — подставь большой палец и думай про Инсендио.

— Дракл побери, — Скамандер ругается неразборчиво, зажав сигарету губами, — вроде что-то дергает, но недостаточно.

— Пробуй. Рано или поздно должно получиться. — Сигарета Персиваля уже вовсю дымит. Табак грубее привычного, но не жаловаться же на такую мелочь. Он сюда не жаловаться прибыл. — У вас совсем не учат беспалочковой?

— Нет. И, наверное, зря. — Скамандер сдается, достает немажескую зажигалку. — Проще сровнять Хогвартс с землей, чем ввести в преподавание что-то настолько революционное. 

— А у нас были простейшие бытовые заклинания в Ильверморни, боевые — на курсах авроров, — сообщает Персиваль. 

Они в поле зрения своего взвода, но слышать их не могут. Немаги рассеялись по мощеному двору длинного низкого здания — бывшая школа? На клумбах рядом с окнами отцветают прорвавшиеся через сорняки тюльпаны. Солдаты перекрикиваются, выбирают места для ночлега. Долетают обрывки разговора — что-то про спиртное. 

В ближайшее время рота не воюет. Это запас, передышка от войны — для немагов, обучение существованию вплотную с немагами — для волшебников.

— После закона Раппапорт это выглядит особенно дико. — Персиваль прислоняется к дереву. Солнце светит, и пестрые тени листьев падают на него и на собеседника. 

— Как вы с ним живете-то? — Скамандер наконец закуривает и почти что жмурится.

— Но ведь и вы не то чтобы дружите с немагами.

— У меня бабушка — магла.

— И как? 

— Ну, она не заставляла игрушки танцевать, а тарелки — летать. Но неплохо справлялась руками и пекла вкусные пирожки. А еще рассказывала магловские сказки. — Скамандер усмехается.

Персиваль пытается представить, но ничего не выходит. Так просто? Или он совсем ничего не понял?

— И чем они от нас отличаются? — Он кивает в сторону площадки. 

Скамандер мешкает.

— Иногда думаю — ничем. Иногда… Они не могут сбежать, например.

Выражение его лица меняется, и понятно: это больше не пустой треп. Персиваль подбирается, чтобы не упустить шанс узнать.

— Как это будет? Расскажи мне.

Уточнений не требуется. 

Скамандер думает весь остаток сигареты, потом достает вторую, вертит ее в пальцах, мнет и говорит:

— Ты же аврор, да? И старше меня. Представь самую бурную заварушку, в которой побывал. Чтобы вспышки, шумы, крики и со всех сторон что-то происходит.

— Представил.

— А теперь растяни на часы. Может, на пару дней, но с перерывами. Ты не всегда активно участвуешь, конечно, но длиться это может долго.

— Полгода? 

— Или дольше. — Скамандер вздыхает. Еще несколько раз пытается прикурить беспалочковой, сдается и опять достает зажигалку. — Думаю, это надолго.

***

На фронте воздух другой. Кажется, что так может пахнуть в месте, где порезвился очень злой дракон.

У немагов нет драконьих заповедников, но они и так справляются.

Земляная стена под спиной Персиваля дрожит и ходит ходуном. Их сторона тут, чтобы атаковать, противоположная обороняется, но уже успела подтянуть артиллерию и теперь отвечает огнем, придавив, загнав в землю наступающих солдат.

— Еще не начал думать, зачем ты во все это ввязялся? — спрашивает Тесей. Он постоянно оказывается рядом. Тесей — его куратор, а Дэнни, например, достался Августу. Когда британцы успели договориться о распределении новобранцев, Персиваль не знает.

— Только начинаю, — слышно плохо, но если говорить тогда, когда мир трещит и рвется чуть тише, то понятно. — Ты уже решил?

Тесей заразительно спокоен. Тянется за куревом.

— Решил. Это, — он кивает вверх, — даже не по нам вообще. И мы, в конце концов, всегда можем быстро отсюда куда-то деться. — Еще один кивок за поворот, туда, где затаилось соседнее отделение. — Они не могут. Только встать и рвануть под огнем. Вот кто в ловушке.

— А мы тут для чего? — Ощущения странные. Как в засаде, перед заварушкой. И не как в засаде. Все слишком… масштабно. 

— Когда пойдем в атаку… — Тесей повышает голос, но грохот слишком силен. Он пережидает и продолжает: — Когда пойдем в атаку, еще раз: если вам захочется упасть, отпрыгнуть или пригнуться — не думайте. Делайте. Хотя в таких ситуациях и не думают.

Остальные британцы кивают. Небо расчерчивает вспышка, сверху сыплется земля.

***

На самом деле аппарировать с немагами можно. Если все совсем плохо, но есть секунда, чтобы осознать, что сейчас вас размажет, но еще не размазало — можно хватать солдата-немага в охапку и аппарировать. Потом обливиэйтнуть. Или списать на контузию. Или еще на что-нибудь. Кто в бою точно знает, где находится?

Вокруг достаточно тихо, и все выходят покурить. В их отделении по прежнему восемь человек, во взводе — поменьше. 

Сигарета кажется до невероятности вкусной. Персиваль курит, пытается уложить в голове, как выглядит магловский бой. Картина рассыпается — он помнит и как бежал, и как падал, успешно уворачиваясь, как стрелял, отпихнул кого-то в сторону, прикрыл, кого-то убил — с расстояния, лица не разглядеть. Но отдельные мгновения не укладываются в полотно.

— Пойдете в разведку? — спрашивает капрал, и Тесей пихает плечом.

— Идем? Тебе бы пройтись.

— Куда? — Тесей старший из них двоих. Ему виднее. 

Уже темно, и они пробираются медленно, ползком. Выпрямляются за укрытиями. Аппарировать нельзя — хлопок слишком шумный. 

«Не полагайтесь на дезиллюминационное» — Роберт повторил это несколько раз. «Оно плохо держится в таких местах. Может слететь когда не надо, или вы утратите контроль. Вас могут услышать. Или почуять. Маглы вовсе не недотепы, особенно те, кто воюет. Если вы под дезиллюминационным, вы все равно уязвимы. Даже больше уязвимы, если считаете себя в безопасности». 

Развороченная земля и свежая трава пахнут очень ярко. 

Они с Тесеем должны добраться до развалин деревни. Выяснить, где позиции противника. Их отделение часто ходит в разведку, по понятным причинам — всегда можно быстро убраться. 

По правую руку — остатки насыпи, и это неплохое прикрытие. Ночь тиха, гул совсем далеко, небо правильное, темное. Никого нет, все выглядит покинутым, заброшенным, безлюдным, и Персиваль чувствует себя уверенно.

Цель четко видна — вон там, за насыпью, остатки дома и задний двор, можно подобраться и глянуть, не засел ли кто. Дальше — изрытое поле, но тоже совсем безлюдное. 

Надо просто добраться туда. Очень надо. Тут же нет никого, ну!

— Стой! — Тесей хватает его за руку, шипит: — Стоять, чтоб тебя.

— Зачем? Нам же туда, — недоумевает Персиваль.

— Да не надо нам туда! Там кто-то есть. Только и ждет, пока мы станем мишенями.

— С чего ты взял?

— Здесь приманка. Огонник малый, хитрая штука, вызывает у некоторых… озабоченных ощущение собственной крутости. Признайся, очень хочется вперед?

Персиваль молчит, подавляя раздражение, но, кажется, и правда чем-то пахнет.

— Разворачивайся! — приказывает Тесей. — Нас там ждут. Давай, это не наркотик, ты вполне можешь уйти. Откажешься — силой утащу, учти.

— Не надо. — Персиваль по-собачьи мотает головой, силясь прийти в себя. — Я справлюсь.

***

Их товарищей на месте не оказывается. Солдат из другого взвода почти на бегу сообщает: перевели, куда-то туда, срочно. Но они могут поехать вместе с ними.

— Не будем же мы аппарировать «куда-то», — хмыкает Персиваль, когда солдат удаляется.

— Целый батальон могут потерять, только отвернись, — бурчит Тесей и идет забирать их вещи. — Поедем со всеми. Потом встретимся в другом месте.

— Воды до утра не подвезут, — хмуро сообщает незнакомый сержант. — Добудьте сами.

— Там был колодец, — вспоминает кто-то из солдат.

— Кончился тот колодец. Туда труп с неделю назад залетел. Или скинули, — сплевывает другой.

— В той стороне родник, — вмешивается в разговор Тесей, — я здесь чуть раньше был. Мы готовы сходить.

— Готовы — так вам и ведра в руки, — соглашается сержант и немедленно принимается за следующую задачу. — Купер, разжигай огонь, воды как-нибудь добудем. Вы двое — укрепите вот эту стенку…

Никакого родника нет и в помине, конечно. Только достаточно густые кусты.

Ведра наполнены с помощью заклинаний, но будет выглядеть подозрительно, если они вернутся так рано. Поэтому оба, не сговариваясь, достают сигареты.

Тесей высекает искру без палочки, прикуривает неровно, тихо ругается, затягивается посильнее. 

— Откуда ты знаешь про траву? — Вспоминать, как чуть не подставился, Персивалю не слишком приятно. Но ошибки нельзя оставлять без внимания.

Тесей усмехается.

— О-о-о, у меня есть младший брат. А у младшего брата есть звери. Ньют занимается всеми магическими тварями, до которых может дотянуться. Но до одной как-то не смог… 

За этим явно стоит история. Персиваль кивает: продолжай, Тесей затягивается и рассказывает, улыбаясь.

— Он засек в лесу рядом с домом самца горегубки. Решил, что самец — альфа и его можно приманить именно этим запахом. Действует на альф многих видов, знаешь. Но мой младшенький сам альфа и не смог смешать верную пропорцию, восприятие искажалось. Это был, кажется, один из трех раз, когда Ньют попросил меня помочь с поимкой твари.

Персиваль видел горегубку только в виде ингредиента.

— И как, поймали?

— Ага. Эта дрянь покусала Ньюта, учуяв конкурента, и прыгнула на меня. — Тесей фыркает, сдерживая смех. — Возможно, хотела поухаживать.

— На бет не действует?

— Действует, слабее. А вот на омег вообще никак.

— И часто тебя принимают за альфу? — Персиваль еще раз оглядывает Тесея. Выше его, шире в плечах и с покровительственными повадками. Стереотипы явно не выдерживали встречи с ним.

— Все и всю жизнь. А в магловскую армию сейчас омег не берут, так что расчет понятен. — Жалкий остаток сигареты сыплется с пальцев Тесея, тот вминает окурок в грязь. — Трава немагическая, мог и магл-умелец развлечься. Делать ему, что ли, нечего. 

Ветер настигает их холодным порывом, шелестит листвой, и Персиваль делает шаг в сторону, чтобы пепел не снесло в воду.

— У меня тоже есть младший. Тристан. Пока в Ильверморни, и хорошо.

— Ньют закончил, — отзывается Тесей, чуть запнувшись, — но он воевать не пойдет. Волшебных тварей тут нет, а обычным несладко. Еще увидишь. — Он наклоняется, проводит палочкой над ведром, зачаровывая воду, чтобы не выплескивалась. — Ну что, пойдем?

***

Найти своих не получается и через пару дней, но Тесей уверяет, что это нормально. Персиваль не протестует. Вокруг немаги, много, они говорят с ним, обсуждают новости, хлопают по плечу, узнают в лицо и по имени — после отчужденности скованной законом Раппапорт Америки это кажется дико неправильным.

Неподвижные карты немагов становятся привычными — как и их оружие, одежда, война, — и Персиваль охотно играет. Тесей садится за стол — или его заменители — только от самой лютой скуки.

Снаряд падает почти в толпу, почти без предупреждения — просто далекий, фоновый гул вдруг становится близким, солдаты настораживаются, вскакивают, но они не быстрее снаряда. 

Персиваль впервые видит железный цилиндр так близко — снаряд сносит собой редкие кусты, выбивает воронку в земле и зарывается в нее, и он еще не разорвался, еще не… 

У Персиваля — максимум пара секунд. Но в такие моменты они могут стать минутами.

Палочка удобно ложится в руку, Персиваль четко представляет цель — вот она, неподвижная, замершая… Тусклый шар Протего обнимает снаряд, и через мгновение тот расцветает серым и черным — внутри сферы.

Тесей ориентируется так же быстро. Когда Персиваль поворачивается к солдатам, на их лицах уже растерянность. Массовый Конфундус, не иначе. 

Тесей ловко уничтожает большую часть осколков, одним взмахом наводит живописный беспорядок в слишком аккуратной круглой яме, прячет палочку и громко объявляет:

— Артобстрел! В окопы!

Лица оживают, замешательство проходит. Солдаты суетятся, бегут в более безопасное место, а Персиваль все еще стоит.

Бринкли, Сэлмон, Макнот, Фарлоу, с которыми он только что играл, живы и невредимы. Вот прямо сейчас, вот здесь, вот эти конкретные люди. Потому что Персиваль не аппарировал, а наложил обратный щит на снаряд.

— Ну что? — Тесей закидывает на плечо тяжелую руку. — Тянет куда-то деться с фронта?

— Смеешься? — Персиваль оживает и фыркает. — Конечно, тянет. Мне снаряд вблизи совсем не понравился. Но куда я денусь?

— В окоп ты денешься, в окоп. — Тесей одобрительно хлопает его по плечу и улыбается.

***

— Они решили повторить. — Выбрав пригорок, на котором больше травы и меньше грязи из-под тяжелых колес, Тесей садится. Привлеченный новостями Персиваль опускается рядом.

— Что именно? — Осень только начинается, и солнце палит, заливая лучами прогретую землю.

— Весеннее наступление. Через пару недель пойдут на Бельгию, ну, в смысле, на немцев. — Тесей ищет сигареты по карманам, не находит и, махнув рукой, заваливается на спину в траву. 

— Раньше я думал, что у нас много бессмысленного. — У Персиваля курево есть, и он протягивает сигарету. — Но за немагами нам не угнаться.

— Они думают, что на этот раз выйдет лучше. Научились снимать местность с воздуха, с самолетов, и составлять планы по этим данным. — Тесей прикуривает, небрежно коснувшись сигареты пальцем, и затягивается. 

— Хочешь остаться тут и еще поучаствовать?

— Не знаю. Можем получить перевод, западнее тоже движуха. 

— Может, и стоит. — Персиваль затягивается несколько раз подряд. Устраивается поудобнее, убирает в тень нагретый солнцем ствол винтовки. Их документы — все равно фальшивка, а трансфигурировать себе нужные знаки различия — минутное дело. Чем ближе бой, тем меньше вероятность, что кто-то тщательно проверит списки личного состава. Да и те можно поправить.

Тесей молчит, и Персиваль чувствует его неуверенность.

— Давай останемся. Тут мы, в конце концов, многих знаем.

— Это уже подозрительно. Надо сменить батальон или роту. Мы слишком везучие, и вокруг нас слишком много странного.

— Ты прав, — тут только соглашаться. Иметь знакомых среди немагов неожиданно приятно, они могут прикрыть тебя, поделиться, помочь — а ты помогаешь им. Но слишком частые Обливиэйты плохо влияют на немагов, а странные совпадения — на Статут.

— Рилана жалко, — вспоминает Тесей, и Персиваль кивает. Действительно жалко. Ни магия, ни магическая же интуиция и везучесть его не спасли. 

— Не повезло. — Персиваль ложится рядом. Вокруг тихо и безопасно, небо яркое и чисто, в нем ничто — и никто, сов над полем боя не гоняют — не летает. — Когда, говоришь, наступление?

Мир смешивается, словно его трясут со всех сторон, Персиваля почти задевает, гранаты кончаются, а впереди слишком близко и ярко вспыхивают огни. Тесей хватает за плечо, что-то кричит — не слышно, по понятно. Аппарировать в такой суматохе надо еще умудриться, и они просто вдвоем валятся в первый попавшийся окоп. 

Там кто-то есть, ничего удивительного, но потом отблеск света падает к ним, вниз, и они видят: на солдате немецкая форма. И у него в руке палочка.

Тесей мгновенно достает свою, наставляет на врага, Персиваль сбоку и сзади от него вызывает слабый Люмос. 

В ответ щурятся, но к бою не готовятся.

— Я бы не остановился, даже если бы вы тут фотографировали, — сообщает немец. У него сильный акцент, но слова разобрать можно. — Лучше подсвети, а? Если не хотите прямо тут убить.

Персиваль сдвигается поближе и усиливает Люмос. Теперь они оба могут разглядеть: немец ранен, крови много, и занят он только тем, что водит палочкой по плечу, затягивая рану.

— Помочь? — вырывается у Тесея.

— Справляюсь, — бросает тот.

Тесей не убирает палочку, но и не шевелится. Персиваль встает так, чтобы свет лучше падал на рану. Немец сосредоточен на себе. 

— Я тебя знаю, — говорит внезапно Тесей, когда лечение уже почти закончено. — Ты был на аврорских учениях в Нанте, в седьмом. 

— Был. — Немец прикрывает стянутую рану бинтами и поднимает глаза. — Ты из британцев?

— Уж не француз.

— И как, считаешь своих правее? — Закончив, немец убирает палочку и прямо смотрит на них. Поколебавшись, Тесей убирает свою.

— Своих или себя?

— Хороший вопрос. — Маг достает фляжку, пьет жадно, до дна. А потом вытаскивает сигареты. 

Его легко рассмотреть. Старше их обоих, лет сорока, наверное. Темные волосы, острые черты лица, выражение спокойной решимости. Тесей тоже лезет в карман, и это как сигнал расслабиться. 

Над головами грохочет — достаточно, чтобы не хотеть вылезать, но недостаточно, чтобы ничего не слышать. Они опускаются на земляной пол — гостей-немагов, что немцев, что англичан, можно не ждать, не пройдут через огонь.

— Ты думаешь, что Германия права? — Тесей кивает вверх. 

— Нет. — Немец качает головой. — Это их претензии, такие старые и дурацкие, ровно как наши — кто у кого сколько лет назад любимый колпак заколдовал. Но я из маглорожденных. Мои друзья и братья ушли, и я с ними.

— Они в порядке? — спрашивает Персиваль.

— В основном. Ты откуда?

— Америка.

— Далеко забрался. — Что-то разрывается довольно близко, земля сыплется на голову — привычно, они все уже успешно это игнорируют. — Почему?

— Не думал, что это не мое дело, — отвечает Персиваль. — Немаги решили, что это их не касается, но я… Я так не могу.

— Тоже аврор?

— Потомственный, — фыркает Тесей, и Персивалю хочется ткнуть его локтем в бок.

— Хочешь спасать бедных английских мальчиков от таких же немецких мальчиков? — хмыкает маг.

— Нет, от этого, — теперь Персиваль кивает вверх. 

— Ты же не собираешься дальше с нами сражаться? — вмешивается Тесей.

— Нет, конечно. Нас не так уж много, чтобы еще и друг друга убивать в магловских войнах. Даже если это и наши войны. — Немец тянется к рукаву, и они оба напрягаются. — Спокойно, я просто хочу еще воды. Пить хочется зверски. 

Он наполняет фляжку водой, выпивает едва ли не половину. Остатки сигарет гаснут во влажной земле окопа.

— Тогда уходи. Тебе все равно надо лечиться.

— Так и сделаю, — соглашается немец. Они встают, и враг — или не враг — отходит подальше для аппарации. — Спасибо, что подсветили. Ну, и что не убили. Удачи.

— Удачи, — говорит Персиваль, и немецкий окоп пустеет.

Тесей выдыхает:

— Этого я и боялся. Вражеских магов. Не хочу сражаться со своими.

— Они, кажется, тоже не хотят. — Персиваль кладет ему руку на плечо. — Аппарируем или переждем?

***

Ощущение, что Тесей больше не бежит рядом с ним, дергает назад, как заклинанием. Персиваль оборачивается, рвется обратно — к драклам эту контратаку, — ищет, ищет. В дыму можно потерять человека за секунды.

Его самого, кажется, задевают, но Персиваль натыкается на Тесея. В темных пятнах крови и земли, непонятно, жив ли, но цел. Упав рядом, Персиваль аппарирует. 

Они оказываются за линией фронта, в разрушенных остатках хлева. Здесь пусто: ни своих, ни врагов, ни обстрела.

Тесей жив, и Персиваль выдыхает. Все остальное можно поправить. Где же рана? 

Их две. Что-то стукнуло Тесея по голове, лишив сознания, и что-то впилось в ногу, так, что штанина пропиталась кровью. Крови много, и надо этим заняться.

Несмертельные немажеские ранения почти не страшны — они оба уже словили едва ли не десяток, и не на двоих. Это всегда можно поправить, самому или смотавшись к медсестре-волшебнице. Они уже неплохо поднатаскались в лечении — на себе, друг на друге и на немагах. Которых, конечно, потом следовало убедить, что раны не было.

Сначала Персиваль останавливает кровь, затем вытаскивает сплющившуюся о кость пулю и принимается заращивать ткани. Это требует времени и внимательности, но несложно, если есть опыт.

Проходит не больше пятнадцати минут — и они оба снова целы, две пули, из Персиваля и из Тесея, откинуты в сторону и валяются на земле. По голове Тесея чиркнул осколок, но с этой раной тоже получается справиться.

Можно выдохнуть.

Тесей пока не приходит в себя, и Персиваль не хочет будить его заклинанием. Пусть полежит.

Грохот боя теперь далеко впереди. Персиваль разминает сигарету, закуривает. Если Тесей будет чувствовать себя хорошо, можно и вернуться. Если нет — тогда в медчасть.

Привычный запах паршивого табака перебивает что-то другое. Щекочет, дразнит обнаженные, обостренные нервы… 

Персиваль подается в сторону запаха, силясь понять, и натыкается на Тесея.

Мерси Льюис, ну да, он же разодрал одежду у самого паха, когда лечил! И тогда это было не важно, но сейчас… 

Получившее передышку от накала тело взывает к нему инстинктами, пахнет сладко и маняще, и Персиваль, ругаясь, отодвигается подальше. 

Он вообще не интересовался тем, что Тесей — омега. Какая разница, да хоть альфобетогамма, если бы такие существовали. Боевой товарищ, и все! 

Надо разбудить Тесея, вот что. И отправиться в медчасть. Остынуть немного, а то так и голову сложить недолго, если думать не о том.

***

Все разговоры идут за сигаретой.

Персиваль в жизни столько не курил, даже во время самых сложных расследований. 

Он стоит за углом длинного, приземистого, грязно-серого здания госпиталя, которое раньше, конечно, не было госпиталем, и созерцает привычный пейзаж из разбитой копытами, колесами и гусеницами грязи, вдалеке украшенный голыми деревьями и брошеными домами, целыми и не очень. 

Рядом ежится Флора. Она тоже тянет сигарету, кутаясь в чью-то шинель поверх формы медсестры. 

— Как тебе здесь? — спрашивает Персиваль.

— Веселее, чем я надеялась. Особенно если фронт рядом.

— Твои представления о веселье не изменились, я смотрю.

— С чего бы им меняться? Ты же тоже не на тыловую фабрику пошел работать, а радостно полез в пекло. — Флора опирается спиной о стену, улыбается ему. Она выглядит усталой, но не измученной, не разочарованной. 

Они учились на одном курсе Вампуса, и Персивалю приятно видеть лицо из тех времен. Кто-то, кто, как и он, помнит, что в мире существуют еще и острые башни, горы за окнами замка, залитые теплым золотом зачарованных свечей спальни и уютные общие комнаты. 

Флора тоже ему рада.

— Не знаю, что твой приятель тебе пересказал, но старшая предпочла бы отправить его в отпуск. Неделя покоя и зелий — тут это обеспечить сложно, да и коек не хватает. Лучше разок потрястись портключом и побыть дома, если уж есть возможность.

— Тесей британец, им запретили воевать. У него могут быть проблемы на родине.

— Пока ни у кого не было, поверь. От нас уехали отдохнуть уже несколько британцев, и никого там не сцапали и в тюрьму не упекли. — Флора оглядывается, вытаскивает из рукава палочку, наколдовывает себе скамейку — неровную, уместную в этом разбитом дворе — и садится, вытягивая ноги.

— А ты сама? В Америку не хочешь? — Персиваль опускается рядом, предлагает Флоре вторую сигарету. 

— Нет. Как-то… очень далеко.

— Понимаю. Тоже не хочу. Как дела у наших?

— Про Аткинса знаешь?

— Да. 

— Ну вот. Еще Келли дома, пока не пришел в себя.

— Ему тут было вообще не место. — Курить наконец-то больше не хочется, и Персиваль убирает пачку.

— Надеюсь, он поправится. Келли всегда был такой милый, всем нравился. — Флора почти приваливается к нему, кладет голову на плечо, и в этом жесте, как всегда, никакого кокетства. Лишь дружеское участие.

Персиваль обнимает ее в ответ.

***

Что-то парит, раскинув крылья, в сером небе над морем, и в первую секунду Персиваль настороженно останавливается. Потом понимает: это гиппогриф.

Сделав круг, огромный рыжий гиппогриф опускается перед ними на дорогу, ведущую к дому, складывает крылья и клекочет.

— Что у вас со Статутом? — тихо спрашивает Персиваль.

— Маглы его не видят, у мамы с чарами все строго. Гелиос различает людей, к маглам бы не полез.

Ответив, Тесей делает шаг вперед. Кланяется. Тварюга кланяется в ответ, и спустя пару секунд Тесей уже обнимает ее за шею. 

Персиваль никогда не видел таких магических существ. По правде говоря, он вообще не видел существ крупнее шишуги иначе, чем в виде ингредиентов. Гелиос сопровождает их весь остаток дороги, у него гладкие рыжие шерсть и перья — наверное, на солнце он бы блестел, как медь.

Мисс Скамандер рада видеть и Тесея, и его. Обнимает так, словно Персиваль тоже ее сын, приглашает в дом. Объятия у нее крепкие, пахнут сеном, травами и чем-то звериным. 

По дому бродит выводок низлов, оккупирующих все доступные колени. Чай непривычный, но вкусный, мир удивительно тихий и уютный — но потом семейная идиллия рушится.

— Не знаю. — Мисс Скамандер вздыхает и поджимает губы после вопроса Тесея, где Ньют.

— Что значит не знаешь? — Тесей спешно ставит на стол чашку. — Он что, ушел?!

— Вроде того. 

— Как? Это же Ньют! 

— Его вызвало Министерство, откуда-то по его отделу, — говорит мисс Скамандер. Видно, что она не рада, но спокойна и сдержанна. — Не думаю, что он на фронте, Тесей.

Тесей ругается так, как британцам совсем не положено, и вылетает из комнаты. Персиваль нерешительно встает. Мисс Скамандер ему улыбается.

— Тесей, наверное, пошел на задний двор. Обойди дом слева и найдешь. Позже успокоится, он всегда такой.

— Спасибо. — Персиваль тоже отставляет чашку и выходит следом. 

Тесей действительно на заднем дворе. Опирается о пустой загон, смотрит куда-то в небо, в море.

Заговаривает, не оборачиваясь: 

— Я считаю, что поступил правильно. Но я аврор. А Ньюту девятнадцать, и он совсем придурок еще. Только о своих зверях и думает. Даже из школы из-за них вылетел. Меня это порой злило, но тут, думал, хотя бы об этом беспокоиться не придется, не попрется он на войну… Однако поперся. Еще и вызвали. Вот куда и зачем, хотел бы я знать? 

В потрясающе чистом морском воздухе табачный дым кажется Персивалю абсолютно неуместным, и он просто встает рядом. Дерево мокрое и твердое под ладонями.

— Но он тоже маг, и что-нибудь умеет, если его вызвали. — Слова подбираются плохо. Представить, что Тристан на войне, и свою реакцию было легко. Найти что-то утешительное — сложно.

Тесей справляется сам.

— Гаденыш, — бурчит он. — И Министерство — сволочи… Пойдем к морю, потом выпьем. У нас хороший погреб.

— Пойдем, — с облегчением соглашается Персиваль.

***

Стылое британское ноябрьское море накатывается на берег совсем недружелюбно, но Тесею, кажется, нравится. Персивалю в итоге тоже. Странно слышать только волны и ветер — никакого, даже отдаленного, гула или грохота. Отсюда до ближайшего места, где во имя войны падают бомбы — сотни миль.

Вечером, вдоволь наевшись горячей домашней еды, согревшись у камина и по-настоящему помывшись, они запираются в комнате Тесея в компании бутылок с чем-то зеленым и багровым. Персиваль не заикается о том, как выпивка сочетается с зельями.

Комната вся пропитана запахом Тесея, это создает уют и приглашает расслабиться, так что Персиваль разваливается в кресле и почти жмурится. 

В этой обстановке Тесей кажется младше, мягче. Не сколько бойцом, сколько просто довольно молодым парнем, измученным тревогой. Словно все силы противостоять войне он оставил на фронте, не взял с собой домой, и теперь уязвим. 

— Подвинься. — Тесей грубовато толкает Персиваля в бок, устраивается на диване рядом. Теперь он, тяжелый и теплый, прижался, почти навалился. 

— Все будет в порядке. — Персиваль протягивает руку, проводит по волосам. — Не переживай зря, толку не будет.

— Ньют говорил примерно то же, — хмыкает Тесей, но податливо прикрывает глаза. 

— Это хорошо кончалось?

— В основном да. Он пытался лезть к каждому обнаруженному зверю, но как-то дожил до своих лет. Они ему обычно все прощают. И я их понимаю, дракон подери. — Тесей вздыхает. и подставляется под поглаживания. Выпитый алкоголь расходится неспешным теплым огнем, мир замирает, замкнув их в тишине и безопасности.

— …Ты это нарочно делаешь? 

Тесей уже сполз головой к нему на колени, растекся и не сразу фокусирует на Персивале взгляд. Но выглядит больше довольным, чем пьяным.

— Что? — не понимает Персиваль.

— Значит, случайно. — Тесей потягивается. — Пахнешь тут, демонстрируешь, что весь такой суровый альфа…

— Уж прости, — Персиваль слегка разводит руками, — с моей точки зрения пахнешь как раз ты. Очень приятно, но я не собираюсь к тебе приставать.

— А хочешь? — Тесей лениво подзывает к себе стакан и привстает. 

— Серьезно? После этого всего? — Персиваль машет рукой, но и сам понимает, насколько неопределенно-расплывчато получается. 

— Учитывая, сколько всего между нами было и в каких состояниях мы друг друга видели… — усмехается Тесей. — Учти, я не против. Отдыхать так отдыхать. 

Что-то внутри взвивается и дергается в ответ на предложение — ну же, давай, хватай, тебе предлагают! Другая часть колеблется — все же он привык видеть в Тесее напарника, и плевать, какой там у него пол.

— Решай. — Тесей приподнимается так, чтобы его шея оказалась совсем рядом — дразнится. — Это ничего не изменит. Ну, кроме того, что нам должно понравиться. 

Он неприлично стонет, стоит начать вылизывать ему шею, хватается за плечи Персиваля, сжимая намертво.

— Так хорошо. — Тесей кусается в отместку и часто дышит. 

— Не уверен, что знаю правильную формулу противозачаточного именно для этих условий, — бормочет Персиваль в мокрую шею, ощущая, что его сносит.

— Не важно. Я знаю. Подай мне палочку.

***

— Не стоило все же ходить пить без тебя. — Тесей хмур, озадачен, невесел и вообще выглядит не так, как должен выглядеть солдат, чья часть стоит в городе и у которого только что выдался свободный вечерок.

— Только не говори, что к тебе приставали. — Персиваль лежит на кровати в занятой ими комнате, вытянувшись во весь рост. 

— Последним ко мне приставал ты. Другие стесняются это делать. — Тесей коротко хмыкает, но потом снова мрачнеет. — Мне кажется, меня пытались завербовать в какую-то дрянь.

— Расскажи, — предлагает Персиваль.

— Подсел какой-то тип — мне с ходу не понравился, — Тесей ложится рядом, заставляя сдвинуться к стене, — и спрашивает, что я про все это думаю, про войну, про перспективы. 

— Ты был вежлив? — Ткань его формы под щекой грубая, пахнет дымом, немного алкоголем и под всем этим — самим Тесеем.

— Почти. Сказал, что не нравится, и чем дальше, тем больше. А он мне намекнул, что, дескать, есть вариант, как все переломить, как исправить… Чтобы эти маглы не смели такое устраивать.

— Я бы тоже начал что-то подозревать.

— Вот и я начал, — вздыхает Тесей. — Во мне, можно сказать, аврор проснулся. 

— Он тебя куда-то звал? Сходи и выясни, что задумали. 

— Стоит. Хотя мне не хочется заниматься еще и этим.

— Не надо оставлять за спиной нерешенных дел. Прими это как совет от старшего аврора.

Тесей смеется.

— А ты старше? И аврор? Прости, совсем забыл. 

Персиваль жмурится от звуков смеха и прижимает Тесея к себе ближе. Тот удивительно легко и удобно устраивается в его объятиях.

— Я схожу и выясняю, — обещает Тесей, потом зевает. — Ну их, эти бары без тебя…

***

Руки у Тесея трясутся так, что сигарета никак не зажигается. Кажется, он временно разучился пользоваться беспалочковой, и Персиваль ему помогает.

— Спасибо, — сдавленно говорит Тесей и затягивается. — Твою мать.

— Что случилось? — Персиваль хмурится. Тесей только что вышел из штабной палатки, из ее роскошных по местным меркам залов и кабинетов, наколдованных под невзрачным серым брезентом. Что там ему могли сказать?

— Меня хотят наградить. За ячейку. 

Новости могли бы быть гораздо страшнее, так что это не худший вариант. Даже не такой уж страшный.

— И тебе не нравится, потому что?..

— Потому что я просто делал работу аврора, — поясняет Тесей. — Это почти ничего мне не стоило. 

— Вопрос же в результате, а не в том, чего это стоило.

Тесей качает головой.

— Все равно это нечестно. Просто громкое дело. Красивый повод. Такое разоблачение, спасение Статута, срыв планов напустить на магловские позиции инферналов. Звучит! 

Персиваль делает шаг ближе, и Тесей прислоняется к нему плечом.

— Если я и сделал что-то, достойное награды, — тихо говорит он, — то не в этот раз. Может, госпиталь при Борене. Или Пэти с Лабуле. А еще лучше — наградить Стэнхоупа.

— Ему уже ничего не нужно.

— Я тоже не просил. — Тесей передергивает плечами. — Чтобы кто-то зарабатывал себе очки на мне. 

Слова, как всегда, бесполезны. Тесей выкидывает сигарету, и Персиваль обнимает его.

***

Персиваль не думал о том, что это когда-нибудь закончится, а теперь над ним нависает возвращение. Мирные договоры, сворачивание фронтов; маглы толпами едут домой, измученные, отчаявшиеся и счастливые, по очереди или сразу, все вокзалы забиты, и за магами прибывают с портключами.

Флора уже вернулась в Америку, и почти все, с кем Персиваль прибыл — тоже. Это немаги теряли своих тысячами. Маги крепче, маги везучее, маги, в конце концов, могут сбежать. 

Оставаясь с британскими отрядами, Персиваль не понимает, куда бежать ему. Он вообще-то аврор, и на хорошем счету. Американский аврор, и его место ждет его, и семья, несомненно, закатит праздник, и Тристан что-нибудь выкинет при всех, ну и отлично.

Только вот Тесей — британский аврор. 

Что значит — они больше не напарники?

Тесей находит его во дворе временных казарм. Для очередного или последнего военного разговора — с сигаретой и под открытым небом.

Тесей встревожен, ему тяжело, и он не знает, куда себя деть — теперь Персиваль умеет определять это по запаху. И никакой табак этого не забивает.

— Не хочу расходиться. Жалко, что мы с тобой работаем не вместе, из нас вышла бы отличная пара, — называет вещи своими именами Тесей. 

В Америке «парой» называют не напарников, а партнеров. Тесей об этом не знает или намекает?

«Жалко»? Да это как без палочки остаться. И без руки.

— Твоя семья примет меня погостить? — спрашивает Персиваль. 

Тесей, чуть просветлев, кивает.

— Конечно. Мама будет рада, да и Ньют уже дома… 

Это не решение. Все равно придется резать, как почерневшую конечность солдату в военном госпитале, потому что не резать нельзя. 

Но не сейчас.

Можно ненадолго отложить.


End file.
